The Hell and Damn
by Newlightpacte
Summary: Prison, possession, la vie ne lui fait pas de cadeau elle sait qu'elle peut la contrôler mais lorsque son entourage s'y retrouve confronté, tous lui échappe. Merci pour votre soutiens et désolé pour les fautes..   Résumé par terrible, mais ça vaut le détour
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"The Hell and Damn"

Tu définis mon âme. Il n'est pas question que je n'ai jamais été vivant. Oublier le passé. Tu fais battre mon cœur, Je ne peux pas contrôler mes émotions, Mais pour toi, J'essaie de contrôler mes désirs secrets. Il suffit d'aller briser mon cœur déjà mort. Mais, Cela ne va pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant, Et j'ai besoin de toi pour le savoir.

Car, En ce moment, Tu es mon âme. Tu la définie.

_Première fiction, donc soyez sympas lors de vos __reviews__. =D merci _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : Un jour, une vie, un temps, une histoire**_

**Quelque part dans la Californie**

Un ciel nuageux planait au-dessus de la prison d'Hygter . Peu était le nombre à avoir tenté de s 'échapper de cette forteresse sans y laisser la vie. Mais ce jour est décisif pour les détenus. C'est le jour de leur délivrance.

…

Dans la cellule numéro 226, deux co-détenues tournaient en rond dans la minuscule pièce qui leur servait de chambre.

La brune s'énerva et cogna son poing sur la porte qui laissa une marque. Une ligne de sang coula le long de sa main et vint se répandre sur toute sa coulée.

La blonde arrêta sa marche et posa son regard sur le la long filet de sang puis souffla un long soupire.

Ashley : Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça. Il vont réussir à s'enfuir le temps de la diversion.

Bella : Je sais Ash' mais si l'un d'eux ne fait pas ce qui est convenu alors on est bon pour la chaise.

Ashley : Comme c'est encourageant. Mais le plus dur reste à venir. Et y a intérêt que sa marche car j'ai pas envi que quelqu'un autre que moi puisse toucher ton corps.

Bella apporta son attention vers la blonde et se mit à ricaner sur ce compliment détourné. Elle retira son poing qu'elle referma dans son autre main.

Ashley s'approcha de la détenue, déchira un pan de son t-shirt orange et l'entoura au poing ensanglanté de la brune.

Ashley : Soit moins violente avec toi-même les blessures restent; tous comme celle que l'on inflige à son cœur. Elles resteront toujours encrées en toi.

Bella : Autant de poésie de ta part m'étonneront toujours.

La blonde se mordit le coin de la lèvre et détourna son regard de sa belle. Elle se retira et s'assit sur le lit de la brune tout en regardant ses chaussures qu'elle trouva soudainement très intéressante. Ces chaussures complètement usées par le temps.

Bella : Ca va bientôt être l'heure prépare toi faut assurer.

Ashley : Bella… Pourquoi tu reste ici alors que ta la liberté qui te tend les bras?

Bella : On en a déjà discuté, c'est moi qui assure la diversion pour que vous ne moisissez pas ici.

Ashley : Alors laisse moi rester avec toi; ils vont te tuer si tu restes…

Bella plongea son regard dans les yeux de la blonde qui se laissa noyer dans ses yeux bruns.

Bella : Qu'es ce qu'une vie contre cent? Tu le sait aussi bien que moi. On a toujours étaient ensemble et là je te demande de continuer sans moi.

La condamnée resta un moment sans bronché puis s'allongea sur le lit de la brune tout en inspirant discrètement son odeur.

La brune continua à la fixer du coin de l'œil et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle savait qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées depuis qu'elles se connaissent mais les deux condamnées devaient bien se séparées un jour ou l'autre car rien n'est éternel.

Ashley : Promet moi qu'on se reverra après ma sortie. Promet le moi…

Une larme se formait au coin de l'œil de la blonde.

Bella se positionna au-dessus d'Ashley puis s'approcha de son visage jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre.

Le cœur de la blonde commença à s'affoler, a émettre des battements irréguliers. Seule la distance de la brune embrumait son esprit.

Bella : Je te le promet.

La brune s'avança encore plus vers le visage de la blonde et contre toutes attentes, enfouit son visage dans le coup de la blonde en humant profondément son odeur. Elle pouvait entendre les battements anarchiques du cœur de la blonde et un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

De son côté, Ashley était terriblement frustrer par cette action inattendue mais son cœur ne s'arrêta pas et reprit de plus belle en sentant le corps chaud de sa belle pressé contre le sien.

La brune se retira lentement du corps de la blonde tout en prenant soin de frôler sa joue de ses lèvres douces et délicates. Bella s'amusait avec le cœur de la blonde et faisait tous pour rendre cette mélodie irrégulière.

…**..**

L'heure de la délivrance arriva enfin les lumières étaient toutes éteintes dans le pénitencier certains gardiens terminaient leurs rondes tandis que d'autre se réchauffaient avec un café dans la salle qui leur avait été assigné.

Tous les prisonnier étaient aux aguets en attente d'un quelconque signal. Pendants ce temps, dans la cellule 226 les détenues s'affairaient à provoquer une agitation qui pourrait retenir l'attention de tous les gardiens.

…**.**

Bella sortie une allumette de sa poche, l'alluma et la plaça sous le détecteur de fumer. La fumée de l'allumette enclencha le signal d'alarme qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Les tolards se postèrent près des portes dont ils avait prit soin de coincer pour leur fuite.

Les gardiens s'agitèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cause de l'alarme.

Il restait peu de temps à la brune pour provoquer une hémorragie quelconque. Elle prit un gros clou et se l'enfonça dans la chair sous les yeux de sa co-détenue qui détourna le regard à la vue de tous ce sang.

Le cri de la brune retentie dans toute la prison ce qui fit accélérer le pas des gardiens.

…

L'agitation était à son comble car dès que tous les gardiens eurent ouvert la porte de sortie pour amener la blesser vers l'ambulance, les portes de tous les condamnés s'ouvrit et les prisonnier foncèrent vers la sortie en assommant le peu de gardiens qui restaient.

…

L'un des gardien courut voir son supérieur tout essoufflé.

Gardien : Chef, chef.

Supérieur : Qu'y a-t-il?

Gardien : Les prisonnier… Ils se sont échapper de leurs cellules.

Supérieur : Comment?

Gardien : Le condamné 226-A était une diversion pour les autres!

Le chef ruminait sur la perte impressionnante de condamnée, si l'administration a vent de cette affaire, il perdra son poste ainsi que son travail.

Supérieur : Qui est au-courant?

Le gardien mit un temps avant de répondre à cette question plutôt inattendu.

Gardien : Euh… Ben les gardien qui était de garde ce soir et les prisonniers.

Supérieur : Faites abaisser la dernière grille et mettez les prisonnier au sous-sol.

Gardien : Bien chef!

Le subordonné se retira de la pièce après l'avoir saluée puis se mit a courir dans les couloirs de la prison. Prenant un raccourcit, il arriva avant les tolards. L'homme abaissa la dernière grille puis appela ses collègues.

Les prisonniers arrivèrent dans la cour, dernière pièce avant la liberté mais vire celle-ci fermée. Il s'arrêtèrent tous devant la gigantesque grille. Soudain un bruit sourd résonna derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent la grille abaissé. Une centaine de gardes se tenait devant eux avec des armes et des matraques.

Ashley : Et merde! On s'est fait avoir.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 : Un jeu, un but, un espoir**_

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Bella émergea de son semi-coma et ouvrit doucement les yeux les laissant s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle. Mais ne vit que des ombres floues autour d'elle. Elle força un peu et parvint discerner les contour des deux hommes en face d'elle. Leur blouse blanche lui indiqua qu'elle était dans un hôpital mais lorsqu'elle observa les mur autour d'elle, la brune se redressa ce qui attira l'attention des médecins.

L'un de resta tandis que l'autre sorti de la pièce puis revint quelque minutes plus tard avec le chef de la prison qui afficha un sourire dont la brune ne sut déterminer l'origine.

?.?.? : Vous vous réveillez enfin, j'ai faillit attendre.

L'homme se tourna vers les scientifiques.

?.?.? : Vous pouvez commencer les tests. Oh… Et vous n'avez pas besoin d'y aller en douceur.

Les médecins se regardèrent un instant comme s'ils se parlaient par la télépathie puis se tournèrent vers la brune avec un regard sadique et effrayant. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et sans qu'elle puisse émettre le moindre mouvement, lui soulevèrent sa manche tout en lui tenant le bras puis lui injectèrent un composant dont la brune ne sut identifier l'origine.

La tolarde s'évanouit à la vu de la seringue lui injecter le composant non-identifier dans son organisme.

….

À son réveil la ténébreuse se releva d'un seul coup, puis regarda autours d'elle pour s'arrêter sur le lit occupé à côté d'elle. La tolarde s'approcha du futon d'à côté et abaissa le drap, dévoilant le visage de son ex-co-détenue.

Ashley était dans une euphorie la plus totale allant même jusqu'à oublier son nom. Se sentant entouré comme dans un halo de glace. Ça faisait quoi… Des jours si ce n'est, des heures qu'elle n'avait pas eut de contact avec l'extérieur.

Mais cette glace semblait fondre depuis peu, lui permettant de bouger légèrement ses membres engourdis pour finalement réchauffer son cœur qui émit un battement. Puis il fut suivit de plusieurs qui s'enchainèrent de plus en plus rapidement.

Bella était toujours dans un état second, non seulement la machine auquel Ashley était relié émettait un bruit sonore qui résonnait dans la pièce sombre mais elle s'était déclenchée dès qu'elle l'avait touché. La brune restait perplexe les yeux dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'une légère pression soit exercé à sa main.

Ashley commençait peu à peu à sortir de son semi-coma et à prendre conscience du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait ouvrant légèrement les yeux, elle bougea sa main en quête de quelque chose susceptible d'éclaircir un tant soit peu la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tâtant légèrement à côté d'elle, elle sentit finalement quelque chose sous ses doigts, exerçant une pression dessus elle n'obtint point le résultat espéré. Aucune lumière ne vint éclairer sa vision.

Bella tourna la tête vers la blonde qui émettait une moue contrarié.

Bella : Tu cherches à faire quoi là?

Clignant plusieurs fois de yeux, Ashley se figea à l'attente de cette voix qu'elle croyait ne jamais plus pouvoir entendre. Puis se releva sans prévenir et sauta dans les bras de la brune qui tomba en arrière sous le poids de la blonde.

Bella se redressa en gardant toujours Ashley dans ses bras tout en les passants autours d'elle.

Enfouissant son visage dans le coup de la brune, la tolarde laissa des larmes couler le log de son visage tout en humant l'odeur de sa belle.

…

?.?.? : Vous pouvez enclencher la seconde étape du processus.

Homme 1 : Pardonnez-moi mais c'est encore trop tôt, cela risque de devenir incontrôlable et même des tonnes de morphines ne pourraient l'arrêter.

?.?.? : Donc le mieux…?

Homme 2 : Serait de la laisser afin que le lien soit plus fort comme ça, si elle vient a vouloir le briser ce sera quasiment impossible.

?.?.? : Et…?

Les hommes se regardèrent entre eux avant de se tourner vers leur Supérieur.

Homme 1 : Cela risque de prendre plusieurs années….

?.?.? : …C'est quoi le pourcentage de réussite?

Homme 2 : Si on attend plusieurs années on arrivera à 100% contrairement au fait que si on débute le programme maintenant, il risque d'y avoir des séquelles donc au maximum 30% si on a de la chance.

?.?.? : Débutez dès maintenant.

Homme 1 : Mais monsieur…

?.?.? : J'ai dit maintenant!

Homme 2 : Bien monsieur.

Partant en directions de la pièce, les hommes laissèrent le patron seul en face de la vitre. L'homme en noir regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec dégout puis appuya sur un bouton qui enclencha le verrouillage du programme ainsi que le blocage de la porte dès qu'il fut sortit de la pièce.

….

Les prisonnières étaient toujours dans la même position, la pièce plongé dans le noir avec pour seul mélodie le bip des battements de cœur de la blonde. L'ambiance était si calme que ni l'une ni l'autre ne vit la couleur du produit injecté changer pour virer au rouge pourpre quasiment noir…

…...

**Pas très régulier et trèèèès lente mais bon je poste c'est déjà ça.**

**Merci à xenarielle93, Calistha Layenna, elo-didie, belladu57, Le petit lait du sucre, malintwilight et Mary02 pour vos com 's même si les ¾ on été posté pour la première fic que j'ai posté. Mais si ça intéresse, je n'ai pas arrêté l'autre je l'ai juste supprimé du site en attendant d' arriver à trouver un milieu entre les deux boue.**

**Voila ^^ j'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3:**

**Les mois passent, Ils se succèdent mais notre passé reste intact**

Chaque actions se répercutent dans le présent et même si on essaye de les éviter, on se prend tous dans la gueule sans pouvoir dégager. Certaine choses peuvent te briser moralement, d'autre émotionnellement et d'autre encore te détruise physiquement.

Lorsqu'on est jeune on se dit:

Je veux pouvoir vivre seul et ne plus avoir mes vieux sur le dos.

On pense qu'on est des martyrs mais lorsqu'on se frotte au véritable côté de la vie, on espère revenir dans cette phase d'insouciance qu'est l'enfance.

La brune pensait toujours pouvoir toujours tout contrôler, son adolescence se résumait à sortir en boite, draguer, coucher et se souler. Faisant partie de ses filles qu'on dit populaire, elle pouvait aisément fuir le train de vit quotidien imposé par le lycée. Mais comme toute personne elle avait sa faiblesse, elle n'était autre que sa sœur Mara.

…

*Flash back*

Un jour comme les autres pourtant. Mara finissait les cours un peu avant sa sœur. Se dépêchant de rentrer chez elle pour squatter le téléphone toute la journée. Mara ne fit point attention a refermer la porte derrière elle. Puis se laissa choir sur son lit en prenant le fixe au passage. Posant son sac à côté d'elle, elle prit son portable dans son autre main et consulta ses messages qui - au passage - se révélèrent très nombreux.

Après avoir répondu à quelque uns, elle téléphona à sa sœur qui ne tarda pas à répondre et mit un fond de musique qui résonna dans la maison.

Un homme attendait l'heure propice pour frapper. Il voulait Mara comme jamais, mais celle-ci l'avait humilié en lui faisant croire qu'il lui plaisait. Le jeune homme commença à avancer vers la maison et s'arrêta sur le porche hésitant a frapper, il posa sa main sur la porte et s'appuya un instant tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sous son poids.

Incertain, il poussa complètement la porte puis la referma derrière sans faire attention au claquement sec de celle-ci.

Mara se redressa au bruit venant de l'étage d'en-dessous. Pensant que c'était sa sœur, elle s'empressa de raccrocher le téléphone et descendit à sa rencontre.

Le blondinet commença à paniquer en entendant les pas de la jeune fille qui descendait les escaliers. Cherchant de droite à gauche un lieu pour fuir, mais n'eut point le temps de rebrousser chemin qu'une jeune fille se trouvait devant lui figer.

A peine eut-il reposé ses yeux sur la brune qu'il ne put réfréner cette envie de s'approcher d'elle.

Au moment même où l'intrus fit un pas dans sa direction, Mara recula et se mit à hurler.

Le garçon paniqua et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la brune. Mais même si cette situation le faisait paniquer, l'état dans lequel se trouvait la brune l'excitait au plus au point. Ne pouvant réfréner ses ardeurs il jeta la fille sur le canapé juste derrière et se positionna sur elle.

S'arrêtant pas de crier sous le choc, Mara comprit facilement les intentions du blond et le repoussa avec ses pieds faisant un ippon - très réussit - qui propulsa sur la moquette pas très loin du canapé. Sachant qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne reparte à la charge, elle prit le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main et frappa le garçon au sol avec frappant toujours et encore plus fort. Il arrêta pourtant d'une main l'objet en question qui était un lampadaire et le jeta sur le côté.

Respirant bruyamment de rage il repoussa de nouveau la brune sur le canapé en se positionnant entre ses jambes.

…

Bella avait en fin finit son entrainement de baseball. Faisant partie de ses filles qui aiment le sport mais pas en trop grande quantité, la brune était bien l'une des seules populaires à prendre une batte de baseball plutôt que des pompons pour les agiter en montrant ses fesses - super canon et bien galbé au passage - devant des mecs en sueur qui courraient après des balles.

Mais c'est bien à cause de son choix qu'il n'y avait plus de pompon-girls pour le football américain mais de pompons pour les équipes de baseballs.

Ne prenant point le temps de se changer elle partit en courant jusqu'à chez elle puis s'arrêta sur le porche de la porte et fouilla dans son sac en quête de ses clefs Quand elle entendit un bruit de verre briser.

Lâchant son sac et tourna la poignée et avança en tenant fermement sa batte d'une main. Arrivant dans le salon elle découvrit avec horreur le corps ruisselant de sang d'un homme et juste à côté se tenait Mara avec une bouteille brisée dans sa main le regard toujours figé. Elle fit tomber sa batte de sa main qui retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Le regard de Mara se posa vers la nouvelle venue et se jeta dans ses bras en laissant ses larmes ruisseler le long de son visage.

Bella toujours sous le choc ne réagit pas lorsque sa sœur se jeta dans ses bras.

Mara : Je voulait pas… je voulait pas…

Reculant légèrement Bella observa sa cadette qui était encore sous le choc - et en totale bug - puis la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé en se tenant face à elle. Sa sœur n'avait pourtant aucune trace de sang sur elle. Toujours un peu sonné par sa découverte, la brune se décida enfin à lui demander la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

Bella : Que s'est-il passé?

Mara : Il… Il est entré sans… que… je m'en rende compte… et il… il a voulut me… me vio…

N'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase, Mara se remit à pleure. Mais ces simples mots furent suffisant pour que la brune arrive à, visionner la scène. Mais ses réflexions furent rapidement interrompu par une alarme assez significative et qu'elle avait souvent put écouter. Celle qui signifiait que ses fêtes alcoolisées étaient terminés.

Prise de panique elle savait que ce n'était que de la légitime défense mais Mara avait qu'en même tué cette homme donc elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Bella : Mara il faut que tu sortes de la maison… maintenant. Y a les flics.

Mara : Mais…

Bella : Non! Tais-toi et sort par la porte arrière et va faire un tour jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.

Mara : Non… je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Ne me laisse pas seul.

L'ainé soupira et poussa sa sœur vers la porte de derrière. Puis referma la porte arrière et s'approcha rapidement du corps. Elle prit sa batte puis le frappa en repensant au fait qu'il avait touché sa sœur puis tacha ses vêtements et sa batte du sang du gars allongé au sol. Se mettant du sang de partout sur les vêtements, elle se releva et parti vers l'extérieur en prenant l'entré principale.

Arrivé sur le porche Bella aperçut les flics et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

Un peu plus loin Mara courait dans son sens sans regarder derrière elle ni où elle allait tout en bousculant plusieurs piétons sur son passage.

Du côté de la brune, la même scène se déroulait sauf que deux policiers lui courrait après et qu'avec ses vêtements tâcher de sang, elle attirait le regard de tout les passant mais aussi ils s'écartaient de son passage, ne souhaitant pas être ne serait ce qu'effleuré par elle.

Courant toujours à en perdre allène, elle tournait dans des rues et dans d'autre sans regarder derrière elle mais fut coupé dans son élan en se retrouvant face à deux autres policiers bien décidés à la stopper.

Bloquer entre ses quatre armoires à glaces, elle décida de s'arrêter et leva les mains pleine de sang en l'air.

…...

Plusieurs jours passèrent et aucune enquête ne fut ouverte car la culpabilité de la brune leur paressait évidente. Elle fut condamné à 1o ans de prisons et ne reçut aucune visite mais elle en sortit une année après en essayant de s'en échapper. Et finalement se retrouva dans une autre prison dans un lieu inconnu, plus luxueuse au de chambres.

Ce traitement semblait étrange pour les deux détenues mais aucune n'émit de reproche pour la qualité des services.

C'était comme si elles étaient dans un hôtel sans l'option sortie de chambre et de la résidence.

Juste Ashley commençait à avoir des délires et à voir des choses que personnes d'autre ne voyait. Mais c'est en se mêlant au autre détenus que la brune devint méfiante.

Ils avaient tous une chose différente mais qui les rendaient si semblable et pourtant lorsque l'un d'eux s'approchait d'elle les illusions qu'ils voyaient s'estompaient.

Allant dans sa chambre comme à son habitude elle fut étonné de ne point voir Ashley. Allant dans la salle de bain, elle commença à faire couler l'eau puis sortit de la pièce pour récupérer une serviette et des vêtements propres quand soudain Bella fut prise d'une douleur insoutenable en plein cœur mais ne cria pas. Ses poumons la brûlaient et elle commença à suffoquer. Son corps fut irrémédiablement attiré par le sol. Ne pouvant résister elle s'effondra sur le sol.

**Voila la suite donc comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué (nan tes sûr?), j'ai fé le come back pour que vous sachiez pourquoi elle était en taule.**

**Donc la suite dans un peu plus d'une semaine(ou moin) peut têtre pendant le pon. **

**Enfin bon et si vous avez des idées allez y juis preneur et jessayerait de le intégré dans la suite.**

**Certaine(jpense pa qui est de mec) doive ralé en se disan qui a toujours pa la rencontre avec les cullens alors oui elle devré être la dan une dizine de chapitre^^….**

**Nan jrigole la rencontre devré être dans 3 chapters **

**Et je sé pa si jle met ce cher jake^^ dite moi et je verrai.**

**et merci encore pour les com's^^. **


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à toute les reviewers qui m'ont encourager/enfoncer XD, sur les fictions en cours Pour ceux qui n'en peuvent plus de mes fautes, y a qu'à faire signe pour devenir ma Beta ^^.

Merci également à ceux qui ont le courage de me suivre. Et désolé de l'absence.

Chapitre 4

Mes membres me faisaient souffrir, je ne savais pas où j'étais. Une faible lueur me parvint, un hmme dont le visage était flou me souriait. C'était comme un souvenir.

**- Bella, ... Bella réveilles toi... Bella. Celle l'heure de rentrée à la maison.**

**- Papa? C'est toi papa?**

Puis la scène changea brutalement; le sourire de l'homme devint flous à son tours et seul son regard, un regard plein de haine me fixait.

**-Je t'avais dit de la protéger, pourquoi n'est tu pas avec elle?**

La pièce était en flamme cet homme que j'appelais papa était sous les décombres le visage ensanglanté avec un regard plein de haine et de mépris à mon égard.

**- Sors d'ici! Ne restes pas plantée là vas retrouver ta soeur et dégages de là!... **

**-Mais .. papa.**

**- Fais ce que je te dis protèges t'as soeur des hommes... moi...**

...

J'ouvris doucement les yeux puis les referma aussi tot. La lumière du jour étant puissante je recouvra mes yeux avec mon bras puis commença à m'étirer doucement telle un félin. Aujourdhui c'est le grand jour, j'allais être libéré pour bonne conduite. Bien que le camps de redressement était assez spécial et froid; j'avais su lier plusieurs relations. Enfin, ce camp ressemblait plutot à un asile. Le seul problème qui me dérangeait, était le trou noir sur le début de mon incarcerration; ma peine avait été fixé à 5ans mais quand je suis passé devant le juge j'avais 16ans, et à présent j'en ai quasiment 18.

Pas que ça me dérange de partir plutot, mais je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi ma peine venait d'être autant réduite. J'attendais impatiemment la personne qui me récuppérait qont je supposait être ma mère. Un garde se tenait à mes côté et lui aussi semblait impatient de ce débarasser de moi. Pour une fois que j'étais docile avec un gardiens... je soufflais bruyemment, et ne pus m'empêcher de jouer avec mon briquet.

Bien attendus tout ce qui est drogue et cigarette ne m'attirait pas mais la sensation du briquet qui glissé entre mes doigt me détendait et me faisait passer le temps.

Puis une voiture de police vint s'arrêter devant moi, étonné je fixais le garde histoire de voir s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Un léger sourire semblait s'afficher sur son visage. Apparemment Phil ou ma mère avait dut se reconvertir en flic pendant mon absence. Un homme au lunette noir en uniforme sortis de la voiture. Je le fixais tout le long de son escale jusqu'à moi. Une fois à mon niveau il me fixa discrètement de derrière ses lunettes comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et s'exclama d'un ton méprisant.

**- Alors voilà le monstre qu'a enfanté ta mère?... Quelle travail. Où sont passées tes cornes?**

Le garde étouffa un ricanement et serra la main de l'officier avant de s'en aller. Je ne répliqua rien et attendis patiemment que cette homme décline son identité avant de commettre un autre meurtre totalement prémédité pour le coup. Un légers rictus s'installa sur mon visage et je soutin son regard plein de mépris. Soudain il me pris l'avant-bras et sortis un bracelet lumineux de sa poche. J'essaya de dégager mon bras mais son emprise sur ma main ne fis que m'esquisser une grimace.

Le bracelet était très serré il m'était impossible de le retirer. Je commença à paniquer quand je compris que j'étais passé d'une prison à une autre. Je commença à m'enfuir loin de l'agent quand soudain une décharge électrique parcourus tout mon corps, je fus irremediablement attiré par le sol tellement la puissance de la decharge était élevé. Mon corp se révulsa au sol alors que des décharges moins fortes secouaient mon corps telle des vagues. L'homme qui je supposait être à l'origine de ma douleur vint me porter puis me balança à l'arrière de sa voiture tel un sac puis démrra la voiture.

J'étais à moitié consciente du lieu où il m'emmenait. Puis m'assoupit, sachant parfaitement que où que j'aille je serais enfermé.

...

Je reprends cette fiction sans délaisser pour autant les autres..^^ Une soudaine inspiration m'est venu. En espérant que cette vague d'inspiration continue XD.

Merci, REVIEWS?


	6. Chapter 6

_**N A:**__ Avant qu'on ne me fasse la leçon, je ne possède rien tout l'univers appartient à S.M qui écrit super bien. Seul les personnages que j'aurais inventé et une partis de l'histoire qui s'éloigne beaucoup, à part pour le thème loup-garous et vampire, du Twilight original^^_

**Chapitre 5 **

**Hey,.. toi... réveilles-toi... Bella... ouvres tes yeux... réveilles toi putain...**

J'arrivais juste à percevoir juste quelques brides de phrase, on aurais pus m'insulté, je n'aurais même pas été au courant quand une puissante frappe à mon visage me sortis brutalement de mon sommeil réparateur. Encore légèrement dans les vapes j'avais du mal à me ressituer la seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'étais que j'étais ni à l'hosto, ni en prison. Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé tandis que les draps du lit dans lequel j'étais couché étais violet. Une fenêtre donnait sur la forêt, mon esprit farefellus ommença directement à psycoté, ça devait être un sérial killer et il m'a amené dans sa maison isolée du monde pour me torturer sans que personne ne puisse entendre mes cris de souffrence ou alors c'est peu-t-être un viol...

**ça y est t'as ouvert les yeux...**

Je tourna mon visage vers l'homme qui m'avait retiré de mon sommeil et coupé de mon délire puis le fusilla du regard. Ne tenant point compte de ma mauvaise humeur, il continua.

**Le doc' va passer dans quelques minutes, vaut mieux que tu sois réveillé lorsqu'il t'analyseras même si tu me donne l'impression d'être muette.**

Un sourire arrogant s'afficha sur son visage au point que j'eus une certaine envie de le lui arracher. Commençant à partir dans un délir sadique où l'officier n'aurait plus de gueule et qu'il serait entrain de mourir dans son propre sang. Et je me mettrais à danser sur sa tombe... Quand un homme d'une paleur accablante entra dans la pièce.

**Merci docteur Cullen d'avoir fait aussi vite.**

**C'est plutôt moi qui était pressé de rencontrer enfin votre fameuse fille, chef Swan.**

Et en plus cet abruti m'a fait passer pour sa fille et cet incapable de docteur, qui ferait mieux de se soigner de cette paleur plutôt que de soigner, les autres y crois; à part son tein, il était plutôt bien foutus pour un medecin. Grand, blond, qui sent le.. cadavre?... avec des yeux.. ocre?... okey..., enfaite je vais avoir besoin de me faire soigner là, c'est sûr.

Quand soudain, je sentis une odeur, indescriptible,.. légèrement sucrée, ça me donne envie de manger son déteneur dans le bon sens bien sûr je vais pas me mettre au canibalisme. Perdu dans ma transe je ne vis pas un intrus pénétrer dans la chambre.

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais j'ai pris la liberté d'amener ma fille, Alice. C'est pas très professionnel, mais ça lui donne un aperçut du métier.**

Je chercha du regard la nouvelle en question et fus hâpée par son regard envoutant d'une noiceur bestiale. Je jetta un oeil rapide à ses formes et ne pus empêcher un sourire pervers de s'afficher bêtement sur mon visage.

...

Après m'avoir analysé dans tout les sens le médecin s'enquit de prendre un échantillon de mon sang et ma tension. Je me tendais à chacun de ses contacts me retenant de le mordre comme j'aurais fais pour tout homme me touchant. Sa fille restait à proximité les yeux dans le vague comme si elle était ailleurs. Je ne disa pas un mot tout au long de son inspection encore un peu dans les vapes quand, il sortit une seringue de sa malette. Par pur reflexe mon rythme cardiaque s'accelèra. Je commença à reculer discrètement en espérent pouvoir passer par la fenêtre.

La suite se passa rapidement, je pris mes jambes à mon coup et passa rapidement par la fenêtre sous les regards médusés de mes tortionnaires.

Je continua rapidement ma course jusqu'à me fondre dans les bois. Je me laissais glisser au pied d'un vieux pins pour reprendre mon souffle. Quand j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi.

**Pas besoin de te cacher, je sais que tu ais là...**

Les pas me contournèrent jusqu'à se poser juste en face de moi. Une sublime panthère blanche me fixait de ses yeux totalement noires contrairement à toute attente, je me sentais en sécurité à côté de cette bête. Quand une forte douleur me prit sur le crane comme si on n'essayait d'y enfoncer un clou, un très gros clou. J'enveloppa ma tête de mes deux mains comme pour atténuer la douleur. Deux bosses étaient entrain de se former sur mon crâne de manière symétrique au dessus de mes oreilles. Et tout redevins normal la panthère n'était plus face à moi, et mon mal de tête avait disparu. Telle un rêve.

La fille du médecin par contre, était, elle réellement à ma poursuite, ses pas était légers mais je sentais son odeur qui était de plus en plus proche de moi à présent. Je me releva et continua ma course, comme dans une chasse à l'homme mais au fur-et-à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de moi je perçus les pas d'une seconde personne, bien plus lourd et beaucoup moins gracieux. Y avait peu de chance que ça soit le docteur et encore moins de chance que cette officier me cours après. Quand je me rappellais de la décharge que j'avais reçus au-paravent, j'arrêta sec ma course et attendis patiemment qu'on vienne me pêcher dans cette forêt mais une décharge électrique tout aussi violente que la dernière me paralysa entièrement et je m'effondra au sol.

...

Me laissant trainer comme un sac par un homme bodybuilder, je le laissa sagement me ramener d'où je m'étais enfuis. J'avais pas tellement le choix, le choc électrique avait été moins long,mais assez pour me bloquer au stade de legume.

Une fois installé sur un siège et les jambes et la taille liés au dossié je revis le médecin approcher avec sa seringue soigneusement stérilisé, puis, il piqua mon bras droit tandis que le collosse me maintenait au fond du siège et que la brune me tenait le bras tout en fesant avec son pouce de discrets cercles. ça m'apaisait mais déjà qu'avoir la taule dans mon dossier, faudrait pas y rajouter inhumain.

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans mon bras et commença à pomper du sang; attendant avec nervosité leur réaction, je fus surprise de na rien entendre. Je regarda la couleur du liquide qui était aussi banale que le sang des nouveaux-nés.

**Vous êtes qui à la fin? Où est-ce-qu'on est?**

Ma voix étais légèrement rauque, pour ne pas l'avoir utilisé depuis que j'étais partis du camp. Tous ce retournèrent me regardant comme si j'étais un aveugle qui avait recouvert la vue ou dans mon cas la parole. Seul la petite brune me regardait comme si j'était un cadeau de noël tant attendus.

**Salut Bella, moi c'est Alice Cullen, heureuse de te rencontrer. J'espère que nous allons devenir de grande amie.**

Elle me pris dans ses bras si rapidement que je la regardais incrédule, je la serrais rapidement évitant de trop prolonger le contact. Son énergie arriva rapidement à mon organisme déjà épuisé par toute ses décharges électriques. Je me sentais pleine de vitalité et puissante malgré que je l'ai enlacé brièvement.

Vint ensuite le docteur qui me tendis la main tout en me lançant un sourire rassurant.

**Je suis le docteur Cullen. Enchanté de te rencontrer.**

Je lui serrais brièvement sa main tendue et ressentie à nouveau cette sensation de puissance. Puis vint ensuite l'espèce de gorille, qui me salua rapidement de loin, à croire que je puais. J'en passa outre, puis me dévia mon regard sur l'officier attendant gentiment qu'il se présente à son tours. Un silence gêné s'installa parmis les nouveaux arrivant qui partire par la suite en nous laissant en "famille" disaient-ils.

Je les regardais éberlué sans dire mot puis jetta un regard méfiant envers mon tortionnaire.

**Je suis étonné que tu ne reconnaisses même pas ton père...**

Je le fixa en détaille puis n'arrivant pas à me rappeler je lui fis signe de continuer.

**Tu sais Charlie Swan ton père, sinon j'aurais pas le même nom que toi.**

**Swan est un nom commun en Amérique, et puis un père ne balancerais pas des décharges à sa propre fille.**

**Aurais-tu oublié pourquoi tu es allé en taule, tu as tué un homme Bella. Et les décharges sont pour que tu ne t'enfuis pas. **

**Je veux bien te croire sur notre lien de parenté si tu me montres ne serait-ce qu'une photo de moi qui ne fasse pas partis de mon casier.**

Sur ces mots Charlie souris légèrement puis sortis son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son uniforme; l'ouvris puis en sortis de vieilles photos qu'il me tendis par la suite. Je les pris rapidement de mes doigts telle une voleuse tout en évitant soigneusement tout contact physique direct.

Les photos étaient vieilles, sur l'une d'elle se tenait ma mère, Renée, avec un nourisson avec des corrnes dans les bras, le bébé était tout guillerait tandis que la génétrice portait un regard plein de désespoir et de rancoeur. Mon père biologique n'apparaissait sur aucune des photos. Une autre retins mon attention, c'était Charlie , plus jeune et sans sa moustache ridicule, qui me portait sur ses épaules. Je devais avoir cinq ans et, tout sourire, je tenais fièrement le symbole des Houston Texans ainsi qu'un énorme bandage qui entourait tout le tour de ma tête.

**Nous sortions tout juste du premier match auquel tu avais assité en direct, Les Texans de Houstons avaient écraser les cow-boy de Dallas ce jour-là. Même que tu avais demandé des cacahuettes juste pour les balancer sur l'arbitre.**

Son visage nostalgique me prouva qui ne me mentais pas. Puis je repris la photo du nourrisson et lui demanda qui était ce nouveau-né.

**C'étais toi à ta naissance, j'étais l'amant de ta mère à l'époque, je me souviens parfaitement du désarois de ta mère à cet époque. Son mari voulait un enfant supérieur, et il a dans le dos de ta mère trafiquer les gènes de l'enfant.**

**Pourquoi je n'ai pas de cornes alors?**

**Je suppose que ta mère avait peur que tu deviennes un objet de foire aux yeux des scientifiques. Je me souviens que pendant ta jeunesse jusqu'à ce que ta mère et moi nous nous quittions tu as toujours porté des bandages pour les cacher. Après je n'ais aucune idée de ce qui a pus ce passé, peu-t-être que ta mère à trouvé un chirurgien qu a pus te les retirer. Tu t'en souviens pas, elle ne t'en a pas parlé?**

Je chercha dans mes souvenirs mais rien me revenait.

**Non, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il est passé où mon père alors?**

Restant brève sans trop approfondir dans mes réponses je gardais en tête qu'il pouvait me balancer une décharge d'un moment à un autre.

**Il est mort lorsque ta maison a brûlé, on a trouvé un corps mais trop calciné pour savoir si c'étais lui ou pas. Et puis les mois ont passé et il ne sait pas manifeté, on la déclaré mort par la suite. Tu devais avoir quatre ans quand ça c'est passé... **

En même temps qu'il continuait son monologue à nouveau des flash de ce cauchemard que je faisais presque tout les oirs revint me hanter, cet homme en sang qui était bloqué sous des poutres et moi le regardant souffrir sans bouger. Des pleurs d'enfant m'arrivèrent aux oreilles, puis tout devint flous, les pleurs de l'enfant ce firent de plus en plus flous jusqu'à me donné l'impression que l'on m'appelait.

Et tout redevins normal. Charlie continuait à relater sa relation avec René en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il était mon véritable père car c'est lui qui m'avait élevé et tout le bazard. Je décida de le couper rapidement avant qu'il me raconte comment était ma mère au pieux, ce que je ne voulais surtout pas savoir.

**C'est quoi ce bracelet que tu m'as mis? Car perso je trouve pas ça très discret toute ces lumières. **

**C'est un bracelet électronique. Tu te souviens que tu devais purger encore quatre années en prison?**

**Oui. T'y es pour quelque chose?**

Je le fixa incrédule puis chercha discrètement mon briquet dans ma poche puis commença à le faire tournée entre mes doigts.

**Nous y voilà. Bon, il ce touve que j'ai demandé au juge de te laisser sous ma surveillance pour le reste de ta peine. Et comme je suis le chef de la police de Forks le juge a accepté ma demande. C'est en quelque sorte une liberté conditionnelle, tu purgeras ta peine chez moi, je t'ai ramené à Forks pendant ta sieste improvisé, tu vas pouvoir continuer tes études, et reprendre une vie normal. Tu pourras aller où tu veux du moment que je sois au courant. Bien entendus personne dans la bourgade de Forks n'est au courant que tu as fais de la prison afin que tu puisses t'intégré. Si tu enfreinds le code que j'ai établis et que tu me mets pas au-courant, tu te recevras une décharge. **

Un légers frisson me traversa aux souvenir de l'électricité qui m'a traversé à plusieurs reprise. Je rangea mon briquet dans la poche arrière de mon jean puis commença à essayer de retirer cet affreux jouet de torture de mon avant bras.

**Moi seul peu te le retirer et à moins que tu te sectionnes le bras il te seras impossibles de le retirer.**

**Mais ça va me couper la circulation, c'est trop serré.**

**Juste ce qu'il faut et non tu ne vas pas perdre l'usage de ta main gauche et puis que je sache, tu es droitière alors..**

Il quitta la pièce que je devina alors comme étant la cuisine puis il alla se caller sur son sofa et alluma l'écran plat qui trôné au dessus d'une cheminé inutilisé. Je me releva puis retomba aussi sec sur mon siège, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rappela que j'était toujours fixé à ce siège par la taille. Le lien étant trop sérré pour que je puisse le défaire de mes mains je me mis à sautiller comme une abrutie pour faire bouger le siège près de tiroir en espèrant trouver un quelconque couteau ou paire de ciseaux.

Alerté par tout ce raffut mon "père" alla gentiment voir ce qui causait tant de bruit. Dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais il s'accouda sur le bar et me regarda par-dessus, tout en gardant un sourire sadique.

Ne trouvant rien dans tout les tiroirs à ma portée je ravalais ma fierté et lui demanda tout en détournant le ragard de bien vouloir me défaire de cette chaise. Me faisant répéter une deuxième fois, il sortis avec un rictus sombre son Glock de sa ceinture et vins se placer derrière mon dos. Je commença à me trémousser dans tout les sens fesant bouger mon siège par la même. Agacer Charlie fis sans douceur basculer la chaise au sol, m'immobilisant par la même. Puis pointa son flingue près de ma tête. Je ferma les yeux par réflexe lorsque le coup partit.

Etonné de toujours respiré je me releva rapidement tout en cherchant un quelconque dégat qu'aurait subit mon corps. Puis je me rendis enfin compte qu'il avait tout bêtement coupé la corde avec le tire de son Glock.

**Ne refais plus jamais ça!..**

Je mon ta l'escalier indigné puis chercha la pièce que je supposais être ma chambre. Première porte, les toilettes, deuxième porte un placard, troisième porte encore des toilettes, va savoir à quoi autant de toilette pouvait bien servir pour un supposé divorcé et célibataire quatragénaire...

**Ta chambre, c'est la quatrième porte à ta droite. Ça à pas changer depuis.**

Je suivis ces indications et la porte s'ouvrit sur la pièce dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé au-paravant. Sauf qu'on avait vérouillé la fenêtre. Comme si ça allait me freiner. Vérifiant qu'il était toujours entrain de mâter l'écran je ferma bruyemment ma porte. Puis fouilla la pièce, j'avais le peu des affaires que j'avais ramené de prison avec mon ainsi que plusieurs colis à mon nom dans un placard. Je décidais de d'abord terminer mon inspection des lieux avant d'ouvrir mes "paquets". Je fus heureuse de constater que j'avais une salle de bain avec toilette rien que pour moi. Un vieille ordinateur se tenait sur un bureau à moitier branlant; ne cherchant pas plus à tester la solidité du meuble je n'y toucha pas.

Un besoin d'air frais me pris et je tenta d'ouvrir ma fenêtre, mais celle-ci était réellement vérouillé. Sortant un couteau de chasse de ma basket je l'enfonça dans le loquet puis tira vers le haut et comme par magie, la fenêtre s'ouvrit; mais le dispositif de vérouillage tomba au sol. Je comprenait que tardivement que j'avais condamné ma fenêtre à reter ouverte à jamais. Le mal étant fais je passa mes jambes de l'autre côte balançant mes jambes dans le vide.

Je savais pertinament que à partir d'aujourdhui, ma vie allait changer.

...

_**Verdict? Pour une fois que je poste rapidement. Bon, merci à l'inconnu pour ta review et comme tu peus le constater, ce chapitre est bien plus long ^^. Si y a des incoérences, dites le moi je tenterais d'y remédier ou même des passages que vous ne comprenez pas. Je ferais tout pour avoir plus d'une reviews ''.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commentez bien/mal, je prends, merci à toutes/s de me suivre et Bonne journée ou soirée pour certain. Dans mon cas, ça sera bonne nuit XD. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Un merci en particulier à_**

**_Camille76260: Je viens de découvrir cette fiction!_**  
**_Elle est pas mal bien que un peu complexe à comprendre!_**  
**_J'espère que la suite viendra rapidement!_**

**_pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir. Il est vrai que c'est pas facile à comprendre, moi même j'ai du mal (rires), mais comme j'ai la suite du texte en tête sa aide..^^ Perdez pas courage, c'est une fiction qui me tient vraiment à coeur, et dont je suis le cerveau XD..._**

...

_Je savais pertinament que à partir d'aujourdhui, ma vie allait changer._

...

**Chapitre 6**

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre guettant le premiers rayon de soleil qui annoncerais le début de ma matinée. Il devait à peine être quatre heures du matin et le temps à Forks, était, pluvieux, grisâtre, froid, orageux, humide et pour clore le tout, il pleuvait des oiseaux morts. Enfin le dernier élément devait être dût à Adamon, d'ailleurs je devais le retrouver avant qu'il n'y ait plus d'oiseaux dans cette ville et que le poulet se lève.

M'étirant tel un félin, je sautais hors de mon lit lâchant un bâillement peu sensuel et enfila de vieux vêtements imperméable dont j'avais oublié l'existence. C'est sûr qu'avoir les mêmes vêtement dans le camp facilitaient grandement le choix des habits le matin. Glissant par la fenêtre, j'atterris doucement sur le sol. La terre s'enfonçait sous mes pas, je continuais ma course jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Suivant la piste des oiseaux morts, au bout de quelques minutes, je grimpais finalement à la cime d'un vieux pins. Guettant la moindre trace d'ombre, un frisson me prit quand de l'air chaud, presque brûlant, m'effleura la nuque.

- **Je t'ai trouvé. **Me murmurais-je légèrement contrariée.

Descendant rapidement de l'arbre sur lequel j'étais perché je fis le chemin inverse et arriva jusqu'à une caverne. Je pénétrais prudemment dans cette grotte, mais, après avoir sentit une légère secousse dût à un grondement sourd, je me stoppa net.

- **Montres-toi.. **mais à peine ais-je pus finir ma phrase qu'une immense ombre me sauta dessus et me pris dans ses mains.

- **Mamannn... !**

Je souris à son enthousiasme, et frotta délicatement sa tête dur comme la pierre mais aussi lisse qu'un serpent. Il ronronna à mon geste et poussa légèrement sa tête à mon encontre pour accueillir ma caresse.

- **ça suffit Adamon... **tentais-je d'une fausse voit sévère.

Adamon s'arrêta et s'inclina respectueusement puis me posa par terre. Pas qu'il m'avait élever près du plafond de la caverne. Mais son imposante carrure bouchait quasiment l'entrée. Il s'accroupit en baissant la tête et resta immobile,tel une statue.

Adamon est, en quelque sorte mon fils. Dans un sens je l'ai enfanté, dans l'autre c'est juste le résultat de la folie scientifique de mon défunt père. À ma naissance il est sortit de moi. Un minuscule être que je pouvais tenir dans ma main dès ma naissance, lui fournissant ma chaleur. Mais cette si petite créature de ma naissance étais devenus une immense bête de près de trois mètres. Je l'avais nourris, éduqué et protégé depuis ma naissance. La preuve, personne ni même Mara n'a apprit son existence.

D'ailleurs cette pétasse n'est même pas venue me voir pendant mon séjour enfermé, personne.

Même si sa présence ainsi que son insupportable façons de me contredire me manquait.

Adamon me poussa légèrement de sa tête toute cornue. Et me réchauffa légèrement avec ses mains contre ma peau, tandis que des larmes coulaient de mon visage inexpressif. Son corps était semblable à un dragon, des cornes et des écailles ornaient sa peau alors que ces main étaient comme des plaques entourant chacun de ses doigts, finissant par une griffe aussi dur que de la pierre.

- **Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de te monter Adamon..**

** - Oui maman.. je m'en souviens. Mais tu avais disparus. Alors...**

** - T'inquiètes pas 'amon. Je t'en veux pas de m'avoir cherché mais tu aurais dû faire plus attention. Je ne dois pas avoir à te rappeler qu'une créature autre que moi meurt en te regardant. La preuve, je t'ai retrouvé avec des cadavres.**

** - Pardon...**

Je soupirais bruyamment et massa doucement mes tempes du bouts de mes doigts. Mon mal de tête revenait en force. 'Amon se coucha à terre, sa tête était à mon niveau, et reprit ses caresses le long de mon dos. Une chaleur réconfortante me parcourus doucement le corps, et mes maux de tête se calmèrent. Mes larmes cessèrent et je tenta de reprendre contenance.

**- Merci 'amon, tu peux arrêter à présent. Tu ne devrais pas voir mes faiblesses Adamon.**

'Amon baissa la tête fautif, mais tenta tout de même

**- C'est humain...**

** - Justement, je le suis pas.. ou plus à présent. Suis moi, je vais t'assigner à une autre grotte. Elle est trop visible en plus du tracé de piaf morts; autant te dire que c'est pas discret, à moins que tu veuilles avoir ton casse-croûte qui arrive tout seul...**

Je m'écartais de son étreinte, et sortis de la caverne sans me retourner. Adamon me suivit tel une ombre malgré sa taille imposante. Passant un maximum sous les arbres pour éviter que des bêtes voient 'Amon et meurent en le voyant.

** - Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là... à cette heure?**

Je me reculais brusquement au son de cette voix. Adamon n'étais plus derrière moi, et l'ombre s'approchait de moi, jusqu'à que je puisse distinguer le corps d'une femme... bien rouler.

** - T'es la fille du doc, c'est ça. Alice?**

** - Heureuse de te rencontrer à nouveau dans de meilleur condition cette fois.**

Elle sautillait carrément sur place, un sourire angélique affiché sur son visage. Ces dents luisait dans le noir par le reflet de la lune.

** - euh... oui. De même.**

** - Je n'aie même pas pus connaître ton nom après tout ça.**

** - C'est Isabella, mais on m'appelle Bella. Désolé de vous avoir embêté ton père et toi. Cela aurait dût se passer autrement. Tu souhaites être médecin alors ?**

** - Non... en réalité je voulais te rencontrer.**

Je ricanais gentiment et la fixa dans les yeux, dont leur couleur était d'un noir profond. Presque hypnotisant. Cette fille avait tout d'attirant, un vrai prédateur, un ange plutôt.

** - Au point de faire mentir ton père ?..**

Un sourire coquin s'étira sur mon visage tandis qu'elle détourna le regard.

** - T'es pas une vilaine fille toi ?**

** - ...comment tu...**

** - T'enfuir de chez ton père alors que tu dois prendre ton médicament et traîner à cette heure ?**

Je m'esclaffai et la fixa dans les yeux.

** - Bon on est à égalité alors... toi aussi je pourrais te demander ce que tu fais à cette heure dehors.**

Elle regarda sa montre puis me fixa avec un sourire évident.

** - Je suis matinale. Et toi alors ?**

** - Insomnie.**

Elle me fixais intriguée tandis que je cherchais une échappatoire. Quand soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit.

** - Tu sais, le décalage horaire et le changement de ville. **Je me reprit en jetant un œil rapide à ce qui nous entourait. **Enfin de bourgade.**

** - Pourquoi, t'habitais où avant ?**

Me mordant la langue pour avoir laissé échappé involontairement des infos sur mon passé. Je pestais contre moi-même. Je tentais tout de même un replis stratégique.

**- Le poulet en a parlé ?**

** - Qui ça... **Puis soudain son visage changea rapidement, trop vite pour que je sache quelle était l'expression qu'elle avait. **Tu veux parler de ton père. Il nous a pas dit grand chose...**

**- Qui ça nous ? **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Elle me répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

** - Ma famille... Carlisle, le médecin qui est venus te voir ainsi que mon frère Emmet. D'ailleur je souhaite m'escuser pour l'attitude froide de mon frère. Il est marrant haituellement, mais il s'est disputer avec sa copine Rosalie, ma soeur...**

** - Attend deux secondes, tu m'as bien dis qu'Emmet était ton frère et que cette Rosalie est ta soeur?!...**

** - Il n'y a aucun lien de sang on a tous était adopté séparément sauf pour Rosalie et Jasper qui sont jumeau...**

Tandis que je me félicitais de ce superbe détournement de sujet, Alice me parlait d'ouverture d'esprit. Quoi que le mien il est plus qu'ouvert, c'étais pire que ça, porte ouverte toute l'année.

Je lui lança un sourire coquin qui la dérangea légèrement alors qu'elle continuait son monoloque, son son regard presque imperturbable; à croire qu'elle avait apprit son discours par coeur. Pourtant, sa voix était loin déjà pour moi alors que je commençais à fixer ses lèvres légèrement rosé et sensuelle qui ondulait sous ses paroles. Depuis combien de temps je m'étais pas envoyé en l'air?..

Beaucoup trop longtemps. Ce p'tit lutin pourrait très bien soulager mes envies. Une fille, canon, en moins sur terre; on en parlerait pas longtemps...

**- Bella?... Bella, t'es avec moi?**

** - Euh.. oui, désolé. J'ai... j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**

** - J'en fesais partis?.. **dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Etonné par sa question, un légers rictus se formait, tandis qu'une tonne de pensées malsaines m'embrumaient l'esprit.

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle puis m'empara de ses lèvres. Alice ne répondit pas sur le coup, j'accentua alors la pression sur ses lèvres tentant une intrusion dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces, comme ça peau. Cette fille est tout simplement parfaite physiquement parlant. Son énergie physique, affluait dans tout mon corps, cette source était sans fin. Le sentiment de puissance me fesait perdre la tête. Jamais je n'avais sentie autant de pouvoir arriver d'un coup, j'allais la repousser pour garder cette énorme source vivante mais le petit lutin me plaqua contre un arbre. Se collant encore plus, si c'était possible contre moi, Alice me souleva en relevant mes cuisses.

Je commençais à sentir un tiraillement dans mon bas ventre. Cette fille allait me faire perdre le contrôle, quand, sans prévenir, elle se retira brusquement de mon corps, me laissant frustrer.

Son souffle était rapide, ses yeux plus sombre et luisant me fixait. Je la regardais, pleine d'envie,me retenant de me jetter sur elle, un air chaud me brûla la nuque. Ce simple frisson me rapella à l'ordre, n'oubliant pas que j'avais 'Amon dans le coin.

** - Il faut que j'aille en cours.**

Elle fila rapidement me laissant à peine le temps d'admirer ses formes de déesse.

Adamon refit surface derrière moi alors que je continuais mon chemin vers une grotte non loin de la maison où je vivais en ce moment.

Auncune caverne aux alentours de la maison, je finis par me poser devant un rocher perdu en plein milieu de la forêt. 'Amon se mit à creuser au pied du rocher, en quelques minutes seulement une profonde creuvace fut formée, je sauta dans le trou à sa suite. J'atteris difficilement sur mes jambes, la descente étant assez longue. Une caverne souterraine, dont le plafond se trouver à presque trois mètres haut, se trouvait sous le rocher. Un grand espace quasi semblable à un terrain de foot me laissa sans voix.

** - D'où connais-tu cette endroit 'Amon?**

** - C'est toi qui m'y cachait quand j'étais plus jeune. Tu avais toi même creusé ce trou. **

** - Pourquoi je m'en souviens pas?...**

** - Maman a perdu la mémoire quand on lui a coupé ses cornes...**

De nouveau mon mal de tête cogna contre mes tempes, je les massais en espérant que ça passerais. Adamon s'allongea au sol profitant de l'espace pour se détendre.

Je sortis de ce souterrain puis reboucha le trou avec le rocher que je déplaça aisément. Allant jusqu'à ma chambre, je fila à la douche me débarrassant de la terre et commença à assouvir ce tiraillement que le petit lutin avait déclancher dans mon bas ventre.

Je laissais glisser ma main, le long de mon buste. Passant entre mes lèvres intimes, étant déjà humide par l'exitation qu'avait provoqué Alice. Ma deuxième main caressais doucement mon ventre me provoquant des frisons tandis que ma première titilla délicatement mon clitoris. Me retenant de tomber, à chacun de mes gestes j'imaginais les doigts fins du p'tit lutin se déplacer le long de mon corps jusqu'à pénétrer une première fois...

Quand soudain on toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

** - Isabella, tu en as encore pour longtemps, tu aurais pu aller dans la tienne, de salle de bain.**

La tension redescendit en flèche, je soupirais et retins un gémissement de frustration. Je finis par sortir de la douche puis enroula une serviette au tour de ma taille cachant jute la partie basse de mon intimité.

Ouvrant la porte, sur le policier, je le fixa sans pudeur.

** - Ma salle de bain est hs, un joint qui a péter je crois. Qu'es tu veux?**

Se retournant lorsque je sortis son regard réalisa non sans peine.

** - Tu connais le sens de pudeur. T'aurais pu mettre quelque chose sur toi. enfin pour cacher... en haut.**

Gardant un sourire hautin, et posa mes mains sur mes hanches.

**- Si ça te gênes, t'as qu'à dégager. Qu'es tu veux finalement?**

** - La pièce. Je dois allé bosser dans... **Il jetta un oeil à sa montre puis releva son regard sur moi, évitant de laisser son regard s'évader vers ma poitrine.** Dans vingt minutes. Donc laisse moi la place.**

** - Tu vois ce bracelet à mon poignet... Je peux faire quasiment faire aucun geste avec ma main gauche alors tu te demerdes pour faire... ce que t'as à faire.**

Je referma la porte le laissant sur le cul, et reprit ma toilette sans me soucier des cris hystérique du poulet.

Finalement je sortie par la fenêtre de la pièce, puis m'accrochant à la rambarde,et me laissa tomber au sol.

** - T'es tombé du nid?**

...

**_Désolé pour le temps du poste, le non internet oblige ^^''_**

**_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Ce chapitre a pas mal d'ambiguité mais les réponses vont venir ^^... à bientôt._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Je vous poste celui-ci en avance car je serais absent une semaine._

_Merci encore à Camille76260 pour son com':_

_Adamon est une sorte de gorgone! LOL j'adore! Et j'aime beaucoup la rencontre Alice/Bella! C'est plutôt direct comme approche ! J'ai hâte de mire la suite et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut y'a pas de souci!_

_Pour Adamon... c'est exactement ça, une gorgone ou supôt de Satan XD, mais comme j'aime bien ce perso je vais éviter de le faire (trop) mé je suis plutôt direct dans les approches, j'aime pas trop tourner autours du pot surtout côté sentiment. Donc j'exagère ce point de ma personnalité que mes amis trouve attachant et exaspérant, pour Bella. ça donne un peu un don juan au féminin sans les bâtards... D'ailleurs pour ça, une amie ma donnée une idée assez glauque que vous pourrez découvrir dans quelques chapitres plus tard. _

**Chapitre 8**

_**- T'es tombé du nid?**_

...

Sursauttant à cet voix, je me retourna brusquement.

** - Euh...Oui... C'est ça. Je suis tombé... par la fenêtre.**

** - De plus en plus plausible... Enfin. Je pourrais pas t'amener au lycée. Suis moi.**

Ne comprenant pas ce revirement, je le suivis en silence jusque devant la porte du garage.

** - Je t'ais inscrit au lycée de Forks, tu commences aujourd'hui, neuf heures. Et vu qu'il te reste... **Fixant à nouveau sa montre. **Dix minutes avant ton premier cour je vais te filer en avance ton cadeau de bienvenu. **En même temps qu'il ouvrait le portail il continua dans sa lancée. **Je pensais te l'offrir ce soir mais vu que j'ai pas trop le temps de t'y amener. Alors voila.**

Juste en face de moi ce trouvait un pick up en décomposition avec une peinture rouge délavé et à moitié rouillé.

** - Tu veux que j'ailles au lycée avec cette merde?**

** - T'as tout compris. **

** - T'avais pas pire comme punition?**

** - Non... Bon mois j'y vais.** Il partie jusque dans sa voiture de police et me lança tout sourire. **Je te laisses te débrouiller pour le lycée. Allez à ce soir.**

Me laissant... sur le cul il partit tout guillerait à son travail. Je pris rapidement un sac à dos et entra dans la caisse. Je m'enfonca tellement dans le siège que je cru ne plus en sortir. Le volant était à moitié rouillé et le contact avec celui-ci me brulais les mains. Je démarra l'engin, un grondement sourd et flippant m'indiquait la mise en marche du moteur. Etant déjà assez en retard, j'enclancha rapidement les vitesses sur la route. J'avais beau être en quatrième, le compteur ne dépassait pas les 50km/heure. Rageant de la lenteur du véhicule, je cherchais du regard un bâtiment semblable à un lycée, mais il n'y avait que de la forêt.

Cela faisait bientôt vingt minutes que je tournais en rond et ni habitant, ni bâtiment à l'horizon. Je décidais alors d'accélérer un peu la quadence porçant sur l'accélérateur, le moteur émit un qrondement plaintif avant de foncer tout droit, la pédale de fein ne répondait plus, et j'allais bientôt faire de jolies tonneaux avec ce tacots. La portière était bloquée et il me restait à peine quelque secondes avant l'impact. Brisant la vitre du conducteur je m'extirpais de justesse du pick-up. La bête continua sa route avant de tomber dans le fosser et de finir complètement retouné dans un arbre.

J'époussetais par reflexe mes fringues et abandonnant le véhicule qui allait bientôt rendre l'âme, je continuait ma route à pied avec mon sac sur le dos.

Une voiture rouge, BMW me dépassa puis s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Le conducteur sortie de sa voiture et je pus sans gène admirer les courbes du conducteur qui d'après ses formes ne pouvait être qu'une femme. Elle possèdait une somptueuse chevelure blonde qui déscendait un peu plus bas que ses épaules, ses mouvement de hanche s'avancèrent jusqu'en face de moi, me laissant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. Oubliant totalement que je devais speeder pour trouver le lycée je m'approchais de l'étrangère, laissant quelques mètres entre nous.

** - Tu vas bien? j'ai vu un véhicule en flamme un peu plus loin, je suppose que c'est le tien.**

** - Oui c'était. Mais dans un sens je suis contente de m'en être débarassé**. Mes yeux brillants, je résitais à l'envie d'admirer son corps de façon moins discrète. **J'ai vu que des exception où Forks est remplis de canon?**

Elle haussa un sourcil à mon d'insintéré total pour le tacots en flamme. Puis eut un sourire légèrement taquin.

** - Donc si t'es pas du coin, on t'as jamais appris qu'il fallait se présenter avant de draguer?**

Un léger sourire coquin s'afficha sur mes lèvres, je la fixait dans ses yeux ocres, semblable à du miel, d'ailleur cette couleur n'était pas courante. Surtout quand il n'y a pas de soleil.

** - Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... Bella Swan, fille du shérif. Tu m'invites chez toi maimtenant?..**

Elle eut un légers rire, et continua à me surplomber imperturbable.

** - ça c'est une vilaine fille, tu embrasses ma soeur et tu me dragues dans son dos. Tu devrais rester sur une seule à la fois. **

** - La monogamie c'est pas trop mon truc je suis plutôt un coup que tout le monde rêve de se faire.** Lui lancant un sourire charmeur je guettait la moindre ouverture au plaisir.** C'est qui ta soeur au juste?**

La blonde dodelina gentiment de la tête avec un légers sourire..

** - Je suis Rosalie Hale, fille du docteur Cullen. ça t'aides un peu?**

** - T'es la soeur d'Alice Cullen, alors. Enchanter. **

Je m'avança doucement vers ma nouvelle proie, Alice étant qu'un jouet très mignon à mes yeux. Je glissais ma main le long de sa joue puis attrapa une mèche de sa chevelure et joua délicatement avec. Profitant de cette proximité, je m'avança légèrement et ne voyant aucun signe de refus de sa part, je me saisis de ses lèvres nacré. J'aspirais doucement son énergie avant d'approfondir le baiser. Quand elle coupa le contact un instant avant de souffler.

** - De même.**

Puis elle s'empara de mes lèvres, les sussautant, puis finit par venir les titiller de sa langue. Elle pénétrait brutalement dans ma bouche, puis s'empara de ma langue avant de commencer une danse effrénée, me laissant pantelante. Son énergie quittait peu à peu son corps. Mon corps bouillant, se colla au sien, qui aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, était froid. Sentant en moi cette monter d'adrénaline je la souleva, ses jambes s'entourèrent autour de ma taille tandis que je la posa sur le capot de sa voiture. Je glissais mes mains sous son t-shirt, entrant en contact avec son corps froid, tandis que ses mains s'attardèrent dans mes cheveux. Je commença à descendre jusqu'à son jeans et lui retira son haut alors qu'elle m'incitait à aller plus loin je commença en poser mes lèvres un peu partout sur son buste effleurant à plusieurs reprise le galbe de ses seins. Une de mes mains allait déboutonner son jean quand un souffle brûlant sur ma nuque me coupa dans mon élan, et me fit prendre conscience, qu'à ce rythme, j'allais tuer ma proie trop rapidement. Quand une voix légèrement tremblante et fluette nous interpella.

** - Qu'est-ce-que vous faites?**

Rosalie se redressa subitement et commençais à ré-enfiler son haut. Tandis que je me retira de l'entre-jambe de la blonde et me releva non-chalente.

** - ça se voit nan?... **

Mon ton était cassant, j'allais défoncer le p'tit con qui avait osé nous interrompre.

...

Un peu d'énergie pour les autres, un commentaire ne coute rien. Merci d'avance et bonne vacances à ceux qui y sont. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, l'ancien n'a pas eu beaucoup de review, j'en suis déçus. Je vais tenter de m'améliorer en espérant que ce désert de review et dût au vacances ^^''.  
_**

**_Merci encore à ma commentatrice quotidienne XD.  
_**

**_Camille76260: Et ben dis dont elle a pas sa langue dans sa poche si je puis dire ! Alice et maintenant Rose! Mais bon c'est pas sympa de la part de Rosalie de se laisser embrasser par la fille qui draguait sa sœur la veille! Et je suis sûre que c'est Emmet qui les a interrompue! En tout cas hâte de lire la suite!_**

**_Quand j'ai lu ta review ça ma plié en 2, lol. Tu as bien raison sur le coup, Bella n'a pas "sa langue dans sa poche", mais je vais tenter de la calmer un peu d'ici un ou deux chapitres, car: bella don juan + Alice monogame =... break définitif. On devine facile que ça ne marchera pas à moins que Bella sorte à chaque fois en laisse tenu par Alice. XD _**

**_Et nan.. dommage pour toi, ça aurait été un horrible combat sanglant si ça avait été Emmet ^^''.__ Je laisse aux lecteurs le plaisir de découvrir la suite_**

**_/***/  
_**

_** - Qu'est-ce-que vous faites?**_

_Rosalie se redressa subitement et commençais à ré-enfiler son haut. Tandis que je me retira de l'entre-jambe de la blonde et me releva nonchalante._

_** - ça se voit nan?... **_

_Mon ton était cassant, j'allais défoncer le p'tit con qui avait osé nous interrompre. _

**/***/  
**

**Chapitre 9**

Quand je posa mon regard sur l'arrivante. J'espérai pendant cinq secondes n'avoir jamais dit cette phrase quand je vis le visage froid de mon p'tit lutin. Tentant de reprendre contenance, son regard sombre me fit froid dans le dos tandis que Rosalie filait à l'anglaise. Mon sentiment de prédateur fut vite inversé, j'étais qu'une faible proie face à ce regard intense.

**- Tu... **Puis elle se ressaisit, détourna le regard et finalement me tourna le dos. **Suis moi, j't'accompagne au lycée..**

Restant légèrement perplexe, je récupérais mon sac et la suivis telle une ombre. Elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt en silence, passant sous les branche, évitant les racines... Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes rapidement devant un petit bâtiment avec la pancarte "Bienvenue au Lycée de Forks". Haussant légèrement les sourcils, je pus constater que ce lieu devait avoir vut passé une bonne vingtaine de générations...

** - C'est cool que tu m'es amené ici. Mais je comprends pas ta réaction...**

** - Y a rien à comprendre...**

La regardant partir vers le bâtiment d'une démarche légère, et gracieuse. Je sentis comme un poids s'installer dans mon ventre en la voyant s'éloigner. Je filais vers l'entrée qu'elle avait prit, la seule en faite, et alla vers l'accueil. Je me présenta à la secrétaire.

** - 'Jour, je suis nouvelle. Isabella Swan. J'aimerais avoir mon emploie du temps s'il te plait. **Me calant contre la chambranle, nonchalante, j'attendis patiemment qu'elle trouve mon dossier.

** - Oui... Isabella Swan, votre père m'a parlé de votre cas. Donc, vous reprenez en... première... Littéraire. **Ses yeux fixaient l'écran et ne sans détachèrent à aucun moment. Puis sans me regarder elle tandis plusieurs bouts de papiers administratifs. **Voici votre emploie du temps, et une fiche que vous devrez faire signez par vos professeurs aujourd'hui.**

Je pris les fiches et m'enfonça dans les couloirs du lycée. Mon premier cour, qui avait commencé depuis une demi-heure, se trouvait salle 107. Suivant le plan à la lettre, je me déplaçais telle une âme en peine vers ma première heure. Frappais à la porte et entendis une voix masculine me demandant de rentrer. Je poussa la poignée et entra dans la pièce, Une trentaine de regards se braquèrent sur moi. Tentant d'y faire abstraction, je m'avançais jusqu'à l'homme qui me semblait le plus âgé.

** - 'Jour, je suis nouvelle, Isabella Swan. **

** - La ponctualité n'est pas votre fort apparemment... **

Quelques élèves ricanèrent. Je restais impassible, envoyant un regard glaciale à tout être dans la pièce.

** - Faites juste votre travail et assignez moi à une place... Professeur. **

Il haussa un sourcil, et affichais un sourire sadique sur son visage. Me parla doucement, mâchant chacun de ses mots.

** - Il est vrai que venant d'une taularde je pourrais passé le savon sur ce retard, et ne pas craindre de mourir. **Puis reprenant un peu plus fort. **Allez vous assoir au fond, à côté de...** Fixant la salle d'un regard sadique.** Alice Cullen, elle pourra vous remettre sur le droit chemin.**

Serrant les dents, j'espérais sincèrement que personne n'avait entendu sa mise en garde. Allant vers l'allée du fond, j'aperçus mon p'tit lutin et vint m'installer à côté d'elle. Ne constatant aucune attention à mon regard. Tentant une légère approche, ne serait ce que pour avoir un regard, je m'approchais légèrement d'elle et murmura.

** - Salut...** tentant de poursuivre sous la froideur de son silence.** Un vrai hypocrite ce mec, tu trouves pas?**

Me foudroyant du regard, elle me balança toujours aussi froidement.

** - Le seule hypocrite ici, c'est toi.**

Même si sa phrase me faisait étonnamment mal, je tenta un légers sourire hautain.

** - On n'est pas ensemble, j'm'envoie avec qui je veux...**

Elle se leva brutalement, faisant tomber son siège au sol. Me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je pus apercevoir comme de la tristesse dans son regard, ou était-ce de la colère...

** - Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée?...**

Puis elle partit dans un déhanchement fluide et sensuel vers la sortie, laissant tout le monde sur le cul. Je fus tentée de la rejoindre, mais l'avertissement du pion me revint en tête. Restant difficilement à ma place, j'attendis patiemment la fin du cours. Une foie la sonnerie retentis, je fis signer mon papier de présence et m'aventura dans les couloirs du lycée, je voulais à tout prix rattraper Alice avant d'aller au cours suivant...

Aucun signe de vie du p'tit lutin, j'abandonnais alors mes recherches et chercha mon prochain cours quand un mec, typé asiatique, assez mignon, affublé d'une énorme doudoune qui accentuait son côté enfantin. Sortant d'on ne sais où un bloc-note, et m'interpella.

**- Salut, c'est toi la nouvelle? Isabella Swan, c'est ça?**

**- Euh.. Oui mais t'es qui toi?**

**- Eric Azerty. J'étais dans le même cours que toi.**

**- Nan je t'ai pas vu.**

**- Au premier rang... Enfin, bref.. je suis dans le club du journal du lycée. Donc, je me demandais si je pouvais faire faire un article... sur toi?**

Les yeux plein d'espoir avec un sourire confiant, je soupirais face à ce visage exaspérant et répondis le plus calmement du monde.

**- Tu mets quoi dans ton papier?**

Tout enjoué, il me répondis.

**- D'où tu viens, tes hobbies, pourquoi t'es entré en cour d'année. Des trucs comme ça quoi...**

**- Je préfère rester discrète. Surtout dans une si petite ville.  
**

**- Très bien, je ne ferais pas d'article sur toi.** Son visage restait joyeux malgré mon refus.

**- Merci, c'est cool. Faut que j'y aille.**

**- Tu manges avec nous ce midi? **

**- Je verrais.**

Reprenant mon parcours vers mon prochain cours, je finis par trouver le numéros de la salle et alla trouver le professeur de ce cours, qui n'étais autre que histoire, pour signaler ma présence. Il me fit signe de m'assoir au côté d'une asiatique à lunette.

Je m'affalais sans aucune grâce sur mon siège, et me couchais à moitié sur ma table. En à peine quelques heures, j'avais réussis à trouver mon premier jour ennuyeux et sans intérêt.

C'est vrai qu'avant c'était Mara qui me divertissait pendant mes cours, car même si elle avait deux ans de moins que moi, elle me retrouvait en cours avancé pour elle et normal pour moi. Pour une meuf de seize ans dans une salle remplie d'élèves ayant aux alentours des dix-huit ans, elle savait s'y prendre pour foutre un bordel pas possible et rendre les profs tellement hystérique qu'ils abandonnaient au bout d'une semaine. Je me souviens même pas de la gueule d'un seul de ses pions... Si, un mec style musclor, qui faisait office de prof de sport, et qui avait osez proposer des meilleurs notes à ma soeur en échange de petites douceurs. Je m'enfuyais, avec un sourire sadique, dans mes pensées sur la ''mise à mort'' de ce pion que j'avais soigneusement orchestrer. D'ailleurs, ce professeur a fait un allé simple à l'hosto et... il doit toujours y être en ce moment... Personne n'avait su qui l'avait mis dans cet état sauf moi, d'ailleurs, c'est 'Amon qui a été content d'avoir un jouet qu'il pouvait torturer autant qu'il voulait.

Mais ces sinistres pensées furent stoppé par une voix grave.

**- Isabella Swan! Si mon cours vous intéresse si peu que ça, faites au moins semblant de vous s'y intéressez... **

Je le fixais bêtement puis suivant son conseil, prit mes affaires et sortit du cours. Enfin, ce conseil était pas de lui, mais plutôt de ma cadette... _**"Si tu t'ennuies, rejoins moi"**_. Mais pour une fois que je l'écoutais, elle n'était pas là.

**/***/**

**_Ce chapitre montre un peu plus le caractère de Bella, d'ailleurs, dites moi si vous préféré comme ça, niveau écriture ou avec des rapports temporelles._**

**_Review?! merci d'avance._**


	10. Chapter 10

_/./ Excusez moi de mon retard mais j'ai eu quelque problème personnelle qui mon envoyé à la morgue. Pas pour moi bien sûr._

_ Les suites vont venir petit à petit par la suite mais plus rapidement que 1 fois par mois. _

_Je voulais remercier aussi les reviewers habituels, nouveaux et anonymes, qui m'on encouragé à mettre la suite m^me si le moral n'y est pas._

_Ce chapitre à un style d'écriture différent qui change pas mal, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ^^/./_

Chapitre 10

_Je le fixais bêtement puis suivant son conseil, prit mes affaires et sortit du cours. Enfin, ce conseil était pas de lui, mais plutôt de ma cadette... __**"Si tu t'ennuies rejoinds moi"**__. Mais pour une fois que je l'écoutais, elle n'était pas là._

_..._

La fin de matinée passa assez rapidement, la fille que j'avais à côté de moi pendant le cours de français, Angela, avait eu la malheureuse idée de me filer ses cours pour que je ratrappe. Finalement, c'est elle qui s'y est collé après m'avoir invité à sa table pour midi.

**Hier soir, 22:46, Phoenix, Hotel du Kaas.**

Embrassant son cou elle descendit de plus en plus jusqu'à la ceinture du ténébreux, la défesant d'un mouvement agile de la main. La blonde ouvrit le pantalon sur le sexe en érection recouvert encore du caleçon de son compagnon d'un soir mais elle stoppa ses gestes quand elle sentit le bout glacée d'un révolver contre sa tempe.

**Hier soir, 23:00, Phoenix, Hotel du Kaas.**

Déchirant la jupe de la blonde il empoignait les cuisses de celle-ci et pointa son flingue contre le front de sa proie.

**- Tu bouges encore et j'appuie sur la détente. **

**Ce matin, 01:32, Phoenix, Maison des Clydes.**

**- Maman pitié donnes moi son adresse. Faut que je la voie.**

**- Et que tu tombes aussi bas qu'elle hors de question, je laisserais pas une seconde fois une de mes filles tourner mal.**

**- Elle n'a rien fait de mal. S'il te plait maman laisse moi la voir...**

Prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette qu'elle souffla au visage de la blode, puis levant les bras au ciel la plus âgé fixa sa descendance avec un regard sévère.

**- Elle a tuer un homme, désolé de trouver cela degradant.**

**- De toute manière avaec ou sans ton aide je la retrouverais... Je retrouverais Bella.**

**Aujourd'hui, 12:13, Forks, Lycée de Forks.**

**- Alors voici Eric, le chef du club du journal, Mike et Tyler, les quaterbacks, Jessica, la pom-pom girl, et moi Angela, je fais également partis du club de journal.**

Assimilant chacune des informations qu'elle me donnait je fixa à chaque prénom cité la personne en question. D'ailleur, Mike et Tyler ressemblaient beaucoup aux mecs que ramenait, à mon plus grand desespoir, Mara pour ce bécoter dans sa chambre et finir avec un poing dans la gueule de ma part pour être aller trop loin dans l'effeuillage de ma soeur.

Mike, un grand baraqué avec une tête de gamin, me regardait avec un air tout excité.

**- Tu étais quoi avant. Je veux dire, dans ton ancien lycée? Pom-pom, danseuse?...**

**- Bateuse.**

**- Euh... Bateuse comme..**

**- Jouer dans l'équipe de baseball dans mon ancien lycée entant que batteuse.**

**- C'est originale.**

Il émettait un légers rire nerveux par la froideur de mes réponse et reprit sa conversation avec Tyler et Eric sur le prochain match de football alors qu'un flash m'aveugla brièvement.

**- Et un sourire pour le journal. **S'exclamais Angela toute guillerette.

**- Angela. Pas de papier. J'ai déjà dit non à Eric.**

Elle détournait le regard mal à l'aise, tandis qu'un ange passa.

**- Tu peux toujours parler... de l'anorexie et de la boulimie. **Tentais-je pour combler le blanc. **Les deux fixèrent leurs assiettes légèrement touchée par mes propos. Ou du bourrage de maillot dans l'équipe de natation...**

**Aujourd'hui, 12:34, Boston, quelque part dans les bas quartier.**

**- John, dis moi où elle est maintenant.**

Le grand blond tout essouflé par l'acte auquel la blonde la soumis.

**- C'est son père qui la réccupéré.**

**- Lequel de père? Maman en a eu... quatre. Enfin... Je crois.**

**- Le flic si je me souviens bien, c'est d'ailleur pour ça qu'elle a put sortir plus tôt. Enfin, quelques mois avant sa majorité.**

**- Tu peux être plus précis..**

**- D'après Marc, le gars qui la récuppéré est chef d'une bourgade dans l'état de Washington.**

La blonde commençait à ce rhabiller, avec un regard en extrème réflexion tandis que, le blond pianotait sur son portable puis s'éloigna en caleçon et porta son portable à son oreille.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et lança un regard pervers

**- Je peux te dire où elle habite si tu me fait une pipe...**

La fille le fixa écoeuré pendant quelques secondes puis sortis un flingue de sa poche, installa le silencieux. Et le pointa sur le p'tit excité.

**- J'ai une meilleur idée. **Dis-je tout en lui lançant un regard froid. **Tu balances ton info et ton corps n'auras pas de trous en plus.**

Paniqué par l'arme chargé fixé sur lui, il tenta d'un air confiant.

**- Toi t'es pas comme ça. C'est ta soeur qui a tué. Et puis si tu me flingue tu n'auras pas ton info.**

Je tirais une fois, frôlant son oreille. Puis retira le silencieux de l'arme et garda l'objet pointé sur lui.

**- Peut être, mais, Comme tu l'as dit c'est ma soeur qui a tué aux yeux de la loi, mais je suis pas obligé de te tuer.**

Puis un second cou de feu partis et raisonna dans la chambre...

**Aujourd'hui, 12:39, Forks, réfectoire du lycée.**

Part la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt, un mec barraqué entra dans le réfectoire, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la table auquel j'étais assise je reconnus le gorille qui m'avais ligoté à une chaise...

**- Je vois que les Cullens et les Hales t'intéressent...**

**- Les Hales?..**

Jessica et Angela se penchèrent vers moi de manière à ce que seul les personne autours de nous puissent entendre. J'aperçu le canon de ce matin arriver à son tour pour rejoindre le grand brun.

**- Les Hales ont été adopté par le docteur Cullen et sa femme. Le docteur est père de famille, mais également ''famile de rencontre''.Ils sont tout le temps ensemble... **Dis Angela.

**- Ensemble, ensemble. Le gars qui vient de passer, c'est Emmet Cullen. Il est avec la grande blonde Rosalie Hale. Ensuite, il y a Alice Cullen qui est en couple avec le blond qui a l'air de souffrir, Jasper Hale. **Continua Jessica.

Je fixait mon p'tit lutin aller vers ses frères et soeurs en se déplaçant gracieusement, presque dansante au bras d'un blond tendus au possible. Mon coeur se serra à l'entente de leur relation qui était plus que fraternelle entre Jasper et Alice. Tentant d'y faire abstraction, je fixais alors Rosalie qui me renvoyais un sourire discret.

**- Et ça c'est le seul célibataire de la bande, Edward Cullen. Mais apparemment personne n'est assez bien pour lui.**

Par le ton de sa voix, je pus deviner qu'elle avait tenter sa chance et s'était pris un sublime rateau. Je souris discrètement à son expression écoeuré.

**- Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance, mais c'est peine perdu.** Dit-elle avec un regard hautin.

Je me retourna au passage du dernier Cullen et fixa rapidement la carotte avec ses cheveux cuivrés. Je sentis son regard sur moi, et mon mal de tête se repointa en force. Malgré la douleur je répliqua sans retenu.

**- Si je veux une queue je te ferais signe...**

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je quittais la table, débarassa mon plateau auquel je n'avais pas touché et sortis du réfectoire.

**Aujourd'hui, 12:57, Boston, Gare de Boston.**

**- J'ai appelé ma sœur, Ashley, elle te récupéreras à Seattle.**

**- Et elle est foutus comment ?...**

**- Grande, brune, plutôt bien foutus d'après mes potes... Elle se balade souvent comme une pute. Enfin c'est ce dont je me souviens.**

Haussant les sourcils, légèrement dubitative, puis un large sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la blonde.

**- Y a intérêt que ça soit la seule sapé comme ça.**

**Aujourd'hui, 14:36, Forks, Terrain de sport du lycée.**

Mon dernier cours étant le sport, je n'avais pas de tenu adéquate, mais je me trémoussait sur la piste d'échauffement avec mon jean taille basse, qui descendait toujours plus bas à chacun de mes mouvements. Je me devais de ne pas trouver étonnant la colonie de mec derrière moi.

J'accélérais le rythme, laissant un maximum de personne crevée sur mon chemin, mon souffle cardiaque restait constant, malgré la fatigue qui montait.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant d'énergie. Qu'est que ça aurait pu être si je m'étais réellement envoyé Rosalie ou Alice.

**- Bon ça ira... Miss Swan, je croie que tu es la dernière encore sur pied. Tu peux t'arrêter.**

Effectivement, une bonne partie des mecs étaient au sol complètement essoufflé, alors que d'autres moins stupide c'était assis pour souffler un peu en attendant la fin de l'entraînement.

Je ralentis le rythme jusqu'à marcher et rejoignis les autres étudiants.

**- Ah... Miss Cullen, vous nous honorez enfin de votre présence.**

À ce nom, je me retournais automatiquement. Le p'tit lutin se tenait nonchalamment contre la porte, sa jambe droite pliée et posée contre cette dernière.

**- Pour votre retard, vous me ferez dix tours du stade.**

**- Bien monsieur.** Dit-elle en trottinant jusqu'au terrain.

**- Bon !... Les autres, refaites les équipes de la dernière fois, on va passer directement aux match.**

Tandis qu'Alice enchaînait les tours à une foulé régulière, le prof m'assignait à une équipe féminine où j'y retrouva Jessica. Les balles fusaient de part et d'autres du filet, le sport pratiqué étant le volley, je restais inactive laissant avec plaisir mes équipières faire tout le travail. La seule balle que j'eus touchée cogna la tête d'un Mike en pleine concentration.

Une dizaine de minutes était passées et mon attention vogua vers le p'tit lutin qui continuait de courir. Je laissai mon regard parcourir son bassin qui ondulait sous ses pas et son fessier qui se déhanchait au même rythme. Normal, vous me direz, mais ses mouvements était fluide, sans lourdeur, avec une grâce dont je n'avais jamais connu. Même Mara qui était incroyablement hot n'avais cette démarche si fluide et sensuelle. Sa poitrine bougeait légèrement, laissant apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine par le légers décolleté de son débardeur. Ses cheveux court et sombre bougeait à peine, alors que son visage ne rougissait pas, à croire qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort...

Jusqu'à la fin du cours je profitais de la vue qui m'était accordée. Une fois celui-ci terminé, je retrouva Angela à côté de son véhicule, pour récupérer mes cours qu'elle m'avait 'gentiment' copié, quand des bras translucide et semblable à des tuyaux se mirent à tournoyer autours de moi, alors qu'un gros véhicule incontrôlable me fonçait dessus...

././././

_TATATATANNnnn... La suite? ^^ review... _

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien. Je tiens à vous rassurez pour mes autres fics, elles ne vont pas tardez à se re-update ^^_


End file.
